I Wasn't Expecting That
by zsullivan120
Summary: Renji loves Orihime. But her heart, and her life so it seems, belong to the "hero" of the Soul Society. Can Renji save his love from the grips of overwhelming power, or will he fail and lose everything? This has an OOC Ichigo, perhaps even borderline evil. And this is an AU, so please don't get too angry with my creative liberty. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

5 Years Prior

"Orihime...Wait." His voice sounded as he saw the strawberry-haired woman make her way to the portal.

"Renji?"

He could hear the surprise in her voice. She couldn't possibly know what he wanted to say, and he knew that, making his words even harder to find, let alone speak.

"Well...Um...Orihime, I-I have to tell you something. It's pretty important to me so...uh…"

"Renji, we are friends, no? You can tell me anything. I don't want to force it out of you, so it's not necessary for you speak to me, but if it's important, you should.

"Orihime" Renji was stunned. In no realm, or person for that matter, had he ever found a person so understanding of those who were barely even friends. It only made him love her more. He wanted to run to her, hug her, and confess his most inner desires and feelings. His love. His hopes. And, most importantly, his hopes for the future.

But he knew, right then and there, that he wouldn't. He did not deserve her. He could not allow her to live her life with a blithering idiot, whose stupidity was only surpassed by his rash behavior. Not to mention the gap in age and life span. No, it couldn't work. It wouldn't work.

"I-I'm sorry. It's not that important. I-"

"Orihime! Let's go." The resounding voice of another ginger filled the space, causing Renji to look up at the figure and Orihime to jump. His eyes seemed to glow blue with a mix of rage and jealousy, digging holes right into Renji's head.

"Uh-Y-Y-Yes Ichigo, of course. I'll go right away." Her fear was clearly present, and she quickly gave Renji one last look before scurrying off to join her friends on the other side. However, Ichigo remained, quickly walking towards the frightened Soul Reaper.

He grabbed the collar of the red-haired man, and threw him up against a wall. The force shook Renji, and perhaps the entire Soul Society, and left him fearing for the worst.

"Renji...You and me are friends right? Well, I'm gonna give ya some friendly advice." His grip on the collar grew tighter. "Don't EVER talk to Orihime again. SHE IS MY QUEEN! In fact, don't ever look at her again. Unless you'd like me to kill you."

And with that, Ichigo released the stunned soul reaper, and walked away. Renji could only stand there and watch, fearing the smallest movement may get him killed. But soon the figure was gone, vanishing along with the portal entrance.

And so Renji fell, silently weeping as the rain began to fall around him


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Present

Renji quickly flash-stepped through the Soul Society. According to Captain Kuchiki, the Head Captain requested his presence, as of immediately, and that the mission he was issuing was of the most importance involving the World of the Living.

Although he was excited to finally do something outside of recruit training and lieutenant meetings, he was reminded of the painful and forgotten past he had associated with the world of the living.

Eventually, Renji did arrive at Squad I's barracks and entered the Head Captain's chamber. As he reached the center of the hall, he kneeled before the captain and bowed his head.

"Renji, you know I hate formalities, at least from those I like. So stand up and look at me."

Renji appreciated the shared sentiment of dislike for formalities, and immediately stood at ease in front of the playboy soul reaper in front of him.

"Ah good, good. So, Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the Squad 6, blah, blah blah, you know who you are, I'm assigning you to a patrol in the World of the Living, most importantly, to watch the Hero of Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Renji was shocked by this news. Why would he be patrolling the World of the Living? And why would he have to watch Ichigo? He hadn't talked to the man since that day at the portal, and hoped to continue to do so.

"I'm assuming you're confused, right? Well the answer is pretty complicated, but, you are expected to follow Ichigo Kurosaki and take note of the development of his new found behavior. We are concerned that there may have been something that has been released inside of his soul which may be taking control. You will decide whether or not this new Ichigo is a danger to the Soul Society. Do you understand your assignment?"

"Yes, Head Captain. And where would I be staying because I don't think Ichigo's house is an option."

"That is my next point. Before leaving, which you shall do before the end of the day, you will given these." The Head Captain threw a pill bottle of small blue pills at the soul reaper. "They are a soul-suppressing drug which will completely conceal your presence. They are actually based off of the cloak made by Kisuke Urahara, funny enough. This will help you stay hidden while you spy, for no better word really, on Kurosaki-kun. You will stay with Kisuke Urahara during this time, but make sure you don't just show up without announcing yourself. The man has no more eyesight so he's a little slow to recognize people. With that, you're dismissed."

"Thank you, Head Captain." And with that, Renji dashed back to the Squad 6 barracks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long with this update. I was behind a season and a half on Boku no Hero Academia and have AP tests coming up, so it's been a pretty stressful weak. But I will make an effort to update more often, as well as regularly. I appreciate all the support and encourage any praise, constructive feedback, and/or suggestions.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **the author.**

Chapter 2

Renji stepped out of the portal and briefly took in the familiar sights around him. The area looked no different than before. There was the abandoned parking lot, the old candy shop, the calming, quiet atmosphere around the area itself. It was all still there.

His time in the Soul Society, preparing for the mission, had been brief. He had packed a small, black duffel bag with the essentials: toothbrush, fake ID, the spiritual pressure pills, living world currency, and a mission debrief sheet for reference. But, nothing can really prepare someone to encounter a past they wished to abandon.

Feelings he had once felt. People he had once known. The internal desire to seek these things left him in a state of despair, as he knew no good could come of searching for his desires. Life had made that all too clear.

As Renji reached the sliding door, he noticed the spiritual pressure around the shop itself was completely opposite to that of its exterior. Sadness, pain, and bitterness seeped through the walls, reminding him of his own quarters within the Soul Society.

As he entered the room, Renji saw examination of the atmosphere was correct. There were no lights, outside of the sunlight, and everything looked untouched and abandoned. However, in the far corner, Renji could see a certain blonde-haired man, surrounded by sake and cigarette packages. His eyes were closed, covered by a large, ghastly, scar, and this once trimmed, but developed scruff was wild and unruly. However, there was no mistaking that this was the once great and lively Kisuke Urahara, passed out in his own store.

Unsure how to proceed, Renji decided to at first call out his name, and perhaps arouse some sort of response. Nothing. He took a few more steps closer and tried again. There was no response. Seeing that his own voice made no impact on the drunk man's condition, he decided to walk over to him and try to nudge him. However, once he made his way in front of the shop clerk, the man swung his legs and tripped Renji, causing him to hit the floor and lose the air in his lungs. As he tried to stand and regain his composure, he felt a metal blade touch his throat, and a low, uncharacteristically depressed voice say, "Who are you and what do you want from me?".

The concerning amount of sadness in each word made Renji question what could have possibly happened to this man, but he instead decided to just answer the question, and keep any inquiries for a later date.

"Well-I-Soul Society has tasked me, Renji Abarai, with the surveillance and recording of the anomaly within Ichigo Kurosaki." The blade remained at his throat but the killing intent seemed to fade, just slightly.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, seeing as you are the shopkeeper and have multiple empty rooms for use upstairs, the Head Captain has made your home the temporary new base of operations for all Soul Reapers with missions inside of Karakura Town. Any inconveniences this may cause will be compensa-"

"I don't want any compensation from you or the Head Captain. Just some peace and quiet. I guess it doesn't matter anymore, what I want. I assume you know where the rooms are. So go."

And with that, the sword was removed from his throat and the figure walked over to his chair near the front, lighting a cigarette from the package he had within his robes. The matches he used were as cheap as the cigarettes themselves, and so was the Sake, Renji noticed. Not wanting another encounter with a former captain, he began to make his way to the stairs leading to the upstairs bedrooms.

However, as he began to walk away, he heard the door open and a person walk in. Almost immediately, Renji could sense the spiritual pressure of the individual and felt his heart start to throb as the person spoke up.

"Um-Urahara. I-I-I"m here for the usual order, please. For Ichigo."


End file.
